


The House Of Diamonds

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Alice...isn't great to start, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone's a little bent and busted, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, questionable morals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: Trapped in Arkham, Alice starts preparing for her inevitable reckoning with the woman she ripped off to protect Kate. The first order of business? Seducing her pretty young doctor, Harleen Quinzel.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Mouse, Harley Quinn/Beth Kane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, thanks for popping in. So, this is set after S01E16, and the point of divergence is there. Elements and greater world building from S01E17 will matter, but you can more or less disregard...most of what happens with Alice in that episode. 
> 
> Going to be trying for a balance of things here...the trick is to have Alice want to make Harleen into someone *like* Harley, but not be fully evil and Joker-like in doing so. Gonna be a bit of a slow burn on that front, but we'll see what happens.

Alice leaned back in her chair. Or, as much as she could when she was in a straitjacket with her legs restrained at any rate. She didn’t much care for this situation. Not least of which because it made her sit  _ like a normal person _ . Ugh. 

Oh, and there was the small matter of Kate turning out to not be perfect, flawless, or even loving and trapping her in a ‘hospital’ that she  _ knew _ used fear gas on its patients. Though she felt that most of the blame for  _ that  _ could be put squarely on their father...and maybe some on herself as well. Manipulating events so that Kate would kill someone (well, assisted suicide really, but Kate wouldn’t be in the mood for such distinctions and she’d known that) had perhaps been overly reckless of her, and left her dear sister in a more fragile mental state than she’d recognized. Hindsight was frustrating that way. So she’d let Kate get away with this. It had likely been their father’s idea, and in Kate’s fragile state she’d gone along with it.

Alice nodded. That worked. Kate was still her Ace, she knew it. She’d need everything she could get. The Queen of Clubs was coming for her, and Arkham was the last place she wanted to be. She needed to be  _ moving _ . But instead she was trapped, without her cats and rabbits. Mouse was in here, Dodgson was in prison, Kate wouldn’t be in the right mental state to realize her mistake for weeks, if not longer. There was nobody to help her escape. What was she supposed to do?

Then the door finally opened, and Alice watched as a fellow blonde strode through the door. She was a short thing, or at least shorter than Alice, clad in a white lab coat and a red turtleneck sweater, large glasses that Alice could tell straight away she didn’t really need on her face. And she was  _ young _ . “You’re supposed to be my doctor?” Alice demanded incredulously. “You’re younger than me!”

“I’m twenty six, so two years younger, unless your file is inaccurate.” The woman said calmly, smiling. “I just look a bit younger than that. The benefit of gymnastics, soft living, and not being held captive for fifteen years.” Alice wrinkled her nose. Not at the woman’s words exactly, but at her voice. There was...no accent. Just a bland, practiced, voice. No character, no region. Between that and the glasses she was getting a definite sense of acting, but it couldn’t be Mouse so she didn’t know what to take away from this. “Now then, I’ve been assigned to your case, and will be your doctor until one or both of us leaves Arkham.” The woman continued, not acknowledging Alice’s scrutinizing look. 

“Again,  _ you _ ?” Alice demanded. “You’re twenty six, that means unless you got into college before you turned eighteen you barely graduated, which means you’re likely a new hire. And they gave you  _ me _ ?” The woman flushed lightly.

“Among others, yes.” She said, adjusting her glasses slightly. “Arkham is currently short staffed and everyone else already has a full caseload. So I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

“And what’s your name?” Alice asked. “Who exactly am I stuck with?”

“I’m Doctor Quinzel. Harleen Frances Quinzel.” The doctor said with a smile. A new graduate then, still relishing her title. Though not out of arrogance, so far as Alice could tell. A genuine sense of pride in her own accomplishment. Interesting. “Now then, looking at your file...you prefer to be called Alice rather than what’s on your birth certificate, yes?” Alice blinked, then nodded. “Alright, then Alice it will be.” Harleen said simply. “Now then, what would you like to discuss first?” Alice blinked again, then smiled.

“Why don’t you tell me, in your natural,  _ actual _ voice, why you’re wearing glasses that aren’t prescription and why your voice is blander than Burger King french fries?” Harleen flushed a little, glancing at the security camera briefly.

“I was hoping to discuss you honestly. Given that you’re the patient.” She said shortly, looking down at the file again.

“How am I supposed to open up to someone who’s putting on a show?” Alice retorted. “You’re not honest about your eyesight or your voice but I’m supposed to believe you’ll be honest in everything else?” Harleen gave her an unamused look, then sighed. 

“Fine.” She said stiffly, shaking her neck a little. “It’s cause I’m young, blonde, an pretty, an it’s real hard ta get taken seriously when ya look like me in this profession, let alone when ya talk like this, okay? Four Ph.Ds be damned, all anyone thinks about is how hot I am. So, fake glasses an fake voice ta get them ta take me seriously. ” She asked, dipping into a  _ strong _ Gotham accent before closing her eyes. Alice stared at her in silence for a long moment. 

“Fair enough, thank you.” She said finally, nodding briskly. “Ready to begin properly when you are.” Harleen let out a long breath, then nodded.

“Right. Good.” The younger woman said, nodding briskly. Much to Alice’s disappointment (though not to her surprise) the fake, blank accent had come back. Pity, she liked the natural one. “Now then, let’s start with something basic…”

**HQ &A-HQ&A-HQ&A**

Come lunch time, when Mouse sat across the table from Alice he found her staring absently at the wall, eating mechanically, lost in thought. And with a  _ smile _ on her face. It wasn’t an obvious smile, but Mouse knew. Knew from growing up with her what it looked like when Alice was happy about something and didn’t want dangerous people to know. “And what are you happy about?” He asked, spearing a bad canned grape with his plastic fork. Alice startled minutely, like she hadn’t noticed him sitting down, which made him all the more concerned but curious. 

“I want her.” Alice said softly, like she was tasting the words, almost wondering at the fact that she was saying them. Mouse blinked.

“Want who?” He asked, confused. Alice pulled herself together and smiled at him.

“My dear Mouse, the Queen of Clubs is coming for us.”

“There was no Queen of Clubs in the book.” Mouse grumbled. Alice waved her hand dismissively. 

“There was a Queen of Hearts, it stands to reason there were other royal courts based on the other suits.” She said. “Now, all my cats and all my rabbits are gone…”

“Because you pissed her off in order to save the traitor…” Mouse grumbled once more.

“Kate didn’t...She isn’t well. I forced her into a mental state where she was left  _ very _ susceptible to our father. He’s the enemy, she’s his victim. Much like you when the Caterpillar forced you to trick Kate and Daddy dearest into thinking I wasn’t really there.” Mouse made some noises but didn’t press the point. “Now then, back on topic. I don’t...I don’t want to be the lonely and confused girl wandering through a strange world anymore. I want to be a Queen. The Queen of Diamonds.”

“Please tell me I’m not the King of Diamonds in this plan.” 

“Someone’s grouchy.” Alice remarked, rolling her eyes. “But no. You’re my Knave. Kate is, of course, my Ace.”

“When she’s not busy being your father’s Ace.”

“Kate won’t let me  _ die _ . She just...didn’t correctly process what being in Arkham is like.” Alice said defensively. “Kate is the most dangerous, and capable, person in Gotham. And she’ll keep me alive no matter what. But there’s that annoying wild card factor of her sanity, morals, and ability to be easily swayed by others to turn against me. So...Ace.”

“Alright...who’s your King then?”

“Doctor Harleen Quinzel.” Mouse stared at her, then groaned and stabbed his mystery meat particularly hard.

“That...is more than you can chew.” He said flatly. 

“I don’t think so.” Alice replied calmly. “She’s vulnerable. And I’m vulnerable. So we’ll be vulnerable together. Just...in different ways. She’ll be my...Harlequin of Diamonds.” 

“Not a card.”

“With a name like that I’m not supposed to work harlequin in there somehow? Give me a break.” Mouse chuckled. 

“Fair enough. What’s your plan on the Doctor?”

“Seduce her, wrap her around my finger, get her to bust us out of here. Then get her combat ready so we can be prepared for when  _ she _ starts more actively warring against us. The good Doctor’s already very visibly in excellent shape, so the groundwork’s there…”

“Please don’t start drooling over your Doctor in front of me.” Moused groaned. “Just...don’t.” Alice giggled a little wickedly but nodded. Sometimes bumping against his asexuality, tweaking it on the nose, was just the fun she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harleen bustled around in her small office. In all honesty  _ getting _ an office this early into her career had surprised her to some extent, so the fact that it was rather cramped didn’t matter that much to her. She somewhat suspected it might matter more to the man who’d be meeting with her though, so she wanted to at the very least make sure everything was good and presentable. All her paperwork and files, which were fortunately limited in number at the moment since she had relatively few patients and had only three weeks to work with them so far. Most of the paperwork came from her predecessor’s in treating them, with Alice being the only one where there wasn’t even preliminary work done. So she pulled Alice’s file from the single filing cabinet in her office and sat down, reading over it 

At precisely one thirty in the afternoon there was a rap on her door, and she got up, opening the door to find a fit, somewhat austere looking man waiting outside her door. “Director Kane, please come in.” She said, nodding and letting him in, closing the door behind him. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Doctor Quinzel.” Was his reply, nodding as he sat down in the chair across from her. “I confess I was...surprised to realize you were the one handling my daughter’s case.”

“Yes, well, unfortunately Arkham is overpopulated, meaning most of my colleagues have full caseloads. Add to that the unfortunate fact that Alice reminds many of my veteran co-workers of the Joker and I’m afraid that leaves her and you with me.” She gave a self deprecating smile, but the head of the Crows was looking at her with suspicion. 

“You call her Alice?” He grunted.

“It’s what she prefers to be called.” Harleen replied calmly. “It’s what makes her most comfortable to be called. Doing so builds rapport, helps her feel like I’m worth talking to. Minor points like that keep things polite between us.” 

“And you call her that when she’s not around because…”

“It keeps me from slipping. Calling her by the name you gave her when away from her means that there’s a chance I’ll call her that to her face. With all due respect, keeping her happy matters a little more to me than keeping you happy.” The man grunted again.

“I suppose that’s fair.” He admitted, running a hand down his face. “Alright Doc, how’s she doing?”

“Rather well honestly.” Harleen answered, opening up the file. “Hasn’t gotten into any fights, hasn’t attacked any of the staff, she’s eating, she’s answering all of my questions even if half her answers are meaningless...honestly she’s almost a model patient.”

“Almost?” Harleen sighed.

“She’s not interested in getting better.” She said bluntly. “She’s by and large happy with her current mental state. And the things that do have her upset are things that as her doctor I’d like her to keep. And so while I do believe that her behavior indicates reasons to be optimistic, right now I’m unfortunately not seeing much progress.”

“Ah.” He replied, nodding. There was a pause. “I’d like to see her.” Harleen shook her head.

“I’m afraid that wouldn’t be a good idea sir.” She said gently. “Alice is like most of our patients in that she doesn’t wish to be here. And she blames two people for her current status. Herself and you.” Kane blinked.

“She blames herself?” He said, sounding surprised. “Didn’t expect to hear that. I rather thought she’d blame Kate.”

“She doesn’t seem to be capable of blaming Kate for...anything, not for any real length of time.” Harleen responded calmly. She had theories about this, but it hardly seemed appropriate for her to relay them, particularly when she was still working out the theory side of things and didn’t know for certain that she was right. “So she blames herself and you for her sister’s role in her being in Arkham, and you of course for your own role. She wouldn’t respond well to you visiting.” The man made a somewhat frustrated and defeated noise, but nodded.

“Alright, well, our background check into you gave a favorable impression of your intellect and skill despite your age, so I’ll trust your judgement on this Doc.” He paused. “Would having Kate visit be good?” Harleen gave a considering noise. 

“That’s harder to judge outright, given Alice’s feelings with regards to her.” She admitted. “It’d largely depend on Kate’s own mental state, and Kate’s own feelings about visiting. Any scenario where Kate is unhappy to be seeing her would likely only make Alice feel worse, which we want to avoid at the moment. Feel free to relay that information to Kate by the way, a spontaneous visit from her would likely do Alice a lot of good...again, provided that she can at least be neutral, if not optimistic, about Alice’s recovery.” Kane nodded. 

“Understood.” He said calmly, grunting. “Regrettable, but understood.” He drummed his fingers on his thighs, thinking things over. “Well Doctor Quinzel, I appreciate your time and your honesty.” He said finally, standing up. “If you’re open, I’d like to meet again in two weeks for another update.” Harleen stood up with him.

“That’s fine sir. But you must understand that while psychiatry is a science, it’s a slow one. I can’t guarantee much significant progress in two weeks.” She warned. 

“Don’t worry, I get that. Catherine got me to go to therapy not long after she…” He tensed and shook his head with a bitter laugh. “Should probably go back now that things are a little calmer. Point is, I get that the patient set your pace.” 

“I appreciate it.” She said genuinely. “Until we meet again.” She saw him out of her office, then sat down with a huff, reopening Alice’s file, trying to determine the next tact to try.

**HQ &A-HQ&A-HQ&A**

Alice grunted as she was set down on a bed in the infirmary. “Seriously, I just got stabbed in the stomach and you’re strapping me down before doing anything else?” She snapped at the woman who was doing just that. Inside though, she was just glad. She’d tried being patient, playing by the rules of Arkham. The worse things actually were in Arkham, the sooner Harleen would be likely to try and save her once she got the younger woman fully wrapped around her finger. But that wasn’t fair to her dear Mouse. And it wasn’t like she really wanted Tommy to keep his blade anyway. Even if there was a chance he’d just make another, it would take time. So she’d disarmed an enemy and armed her brother in a single move. And all it had taken was a little poke in the gut. She’d had worse, and it was a good piece of penance besides.

“What are you doing here Doctor Quinzel?” One of the nurses asked. Alice blinked to see the blonde moving through the infirmary. 

“One of my patients just got shanked, what do you think I’m doing?” Harleen snapped. Alice was impressed, she seemed genuinely stressed out, angry and worried, but her fake voice wasn’t wavering. That took practice and dedication. She didn’t want Harleen using the fake, bland, accent free voice when the doctor became hers, but it was still a good sign of the woman’s talents. Harleen was at her side in moments, eyes wandering over the exposed wound with a wince.

To Alice’s surprise Harleen stayed with her the whole time the wound in her side was being cleaned, stitched, and dressed. The doctor’s whole being radiated worry and concern, one hand running up and down Alice’s arm as her fellow doctor worked. Alice fought back a smile. It was always best to downplay her pain tolerance, make people underestimate her, think a measly knife to the stomach could incapacitate her. But internally she was nothing short of gleeful. Here was proof of her efforts not being in vain. Sure, Harleen was a naturally compassionate person who’d most likely have been there for any patient of hers who’d gotten in Alice’s position. But Alice was pretty sure that the sheer degree of worry, and the stroking of her arm was a sign that she’d already started getting the doctor to her side over the last three weeks.

“You realize we’re going to have to talk about this at length at your next session.” Harleen said dryly. Alice chuckled. 

“Oh good, I was just thinking about how tragic it was that I’d never gotten a stern talking to for fighting from a parent.” She drawled. Harleen arched a brow. 

“If I didn’t know you’d better I’d be making notes about you seeing me as a maternal figure, you realize that right?” She drawled right back. “That’d be fascinating on multiple levels.” Alice wiggled her eyebrows at her in a way that could be read as being fake, playful flirtation rather than actual flirtation if Harleen wished. 

“Multiple levels huh?” She purred. “Fascinating indeed.” Harleen coughed a little and stood up, but Alice knew she wasn’t just imagining the red on her cheeks. It felt like a victory.

“Yes well, I will see you tomorrow, try not to get into any more fights.” She said hurriedly, walking away. Alice chuckled, then grunted as it made her stomach shift more than she was ready to put up with yet. Things were going well, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! Hope ya liked!


	3. Chapter 3

Alice hummed to herself. Things were going rather well. Butler was gone, making her keeping her promise to Kate about not killing when trying to break Mouse out of this hellhole almost ironic, and Mouse now had a new face, which always made him happy. And all it had cost was a new scar in her stomach. Not a bad trade as far as she was concerned. The straitjacket was a bit...irritating on that front admittedly, rubbing against the new wound, but it was a small price to pay for time with her favorite doctor in the world. Even if being made to sit straight up in a chair with minimal leeway for slouching was irritating as all hell.

“So...you had a busy weekend.” Harleen said, her eyebrow raised as she entered the room. Alice twitched. Harleen sounded...unhappy, and not in the frantically worried way that she had been in the hospital. That wasn’t good. Why was she upset that Harleen was upset? Because it would be much harder to get the psychiatrist wrapped around her finger if the woman was unhappy with her? That  _ sounded  _ right, but it didn’t  _ feel  _ right. And that was a problem. Alice didn’t like not knowing what she was feeling, or why she was feeling it. Her brain was a large and twisting labyrinth, and just thinking could be a challenge at times, she didn’t want her feelings getting twisted up too.

“Wouldn’t have been my first choice for how to spend one, but it’s far from the worst weekend I’ve had either.” She said flippantly, with as much of a shrug as she could manage in a straitjacket. Harleen shot her an unamused look. 

“You got shanked Alice.” The younger blonde said flatly. “By a handmade knife that, by the way, wasn’t found until the next day.”

“Are you on the security team now Harleen?” Alice giggled, cocking her head to the side. “I’m not sure what you think could have happened to it, I mean, I was busy being stitched up, cuffed to the bed and with you stroking my arm.” Harleen looked at her, somewhat unimpressed but also very clearly uncertain about her previous conclusions and opinions. That was good. Alice wanted her unbalanced, uncertain. The less stable she was in that regard the easier it would be for Alice to make her unstable in other regards. A sane and balanced, all in control, Harleen did her no good. As Kate proved, caring about her wasn’t enough, that pesky sense of morals had to go. 

...It probably said something bad about her that she was prepared to rewrite Harleen in her entirety but felt repulsed at the idea of doing the same to Kate, but Alice didn’t want to think too much about that right now. It’d haunt her at night, like everything else did. But not right now. She needed her Harlequin of Diamonds if she wanted to survive what was coming, if she wanted to make sure Mouse and Kate survived what was coming. Harleen would be her wild card, something the other woman wouldn’t expect. 

“I suppose that’s not germane to our conversations.” Harleen agreed finally. “Regardless of what happened to the knife, we do need to discuss the fact that you purposefully antagonized Thomas Elliot. Why did you intentionally start a fight with an unstable man who has pre-established issues with your family?” Alice shrugged again.

“He’s a narcissistic asshole who constantly goes on about how much better he is than the rest of us and keeps insulting Mouse. I figured someone needed to remind him of what he actually is. My bad luck he had a knife.” Harleen wrote some notes, humming lightly to herself as she did so. Alice wondered what the younger woman’s takeaway was from what she’d just said, then realized that one benefit of Mouse’s new persona was that he’d be getting reports from Harleen about her. Good, knowing how the doctor perceived her and viewed their sessions would help her figure out how to better manipulate her. 

“You know...I’ve never really thought about it but Harleen...that’s a really pretty name.” Alice mused, dismissing the subject of Elliot. She’d kill him in due time, he was too much of an asshole and a wild card to be allowed to run around, and he’d tried to kill Kate besides. He didn’t matter. The only people in this wretched asylum that mattered to her were Mouse and Harleen. “Do your friends call you Harley?”

“Don’t change the subject.” Harleen said somewhat sternly. Alice blinked, cocking her head to the side. 

“Why? What’s there to talk about? Eliot’s an asshole and I tried to knock him down a peg, turns out he managed to make a knife.” She said flippantly. “As always I’m more interested in you. Also, dodging questions isn’t a great look for you Doc.” Harleen sighed.

“No, in point of fact, my friends don’t call me Harley. I uhm...don’t actually have many friends.” The younger blonde looked small suddenly, very focused on her papers, and Alice was suddenly hit with another reason to hate the straitjacket. She wanted very much to hug Harleen right now, and she couldn’t. Stupid jacket, stupid security cameras. 

“Well, you’ve got one at least, right Harley?” She asked, smiling warmly. Harleen froze, looking at her with wide eyes, then coughed loudly and started ruffling through her paperwork. But Alice knew she wasn’t imagining the blush on the doctor’s cheeks. 

“Let’s get back on topic.” Harley said, shaking her head and adopting a stern, serious doctor expression that Alice found more adorable than anything else.

“Of course, of course.” Alice agreed, nodding and smiling innocently. And another card placed.

**HQ &A-HQ&A-HQ&A**

Alice looked up from her meatloaf as Mouse sat across from her. To her surprise he looked vaguely uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?” She asked, a little worried.

“Being Doctor Butler comes with...certain drawbacks.” He replied wearily, stabbing at his own meatloaf. “There’s much more...having to hear about people’s issues and offering suggestions than I’d expected to actually. I think...Butler might not have just been a sadist using his position as an excuse to get his rocks off.” Alice blinked. She’d rather figured the man to be the psychiatric equivalent of the dentist from  _ Little Shop of Horrors _ in all honesty. Given that he used not only electroshock therapy but also fucking Scarecrow Gas on his patients and all. “His notes are detailed and everyone expects me to be cordial and engaged. I don’t think they suspect anything, but it’s not what I expected.” 

“Huh.” She said. “Interesting. How’s Harley?” Mouse blinked, confused for a moment.

“Oh, you went and gave Doctor Quinzel a nickname?” He said, shaking his head, appearing very done with Alice on that front. “Well, she seems...fine. A little frazzled by you, but not at the point where she’s ready to break us out or anything.” Alice hummed and nodded, taking a bite. Mouse shifted. “There’s a copy of your file in your cell.” He said, sounding uncomfortable. “I’m not sure you’ll like all of her conclusions, but you wanted to read it and it makes sense for you to have it, so…” He shrugged. “I’ll try and get you a copy of her file, but that’s a little harder. I’m  _ supposed _ to have copies of her notes on you, I’m not supposed to be copying her file. Going to have to be subtle.” Alice waved a hand dismissively.

“Take your time. I’m doing fine enough with her as is, no rush. Her file’s just cheat codes really.” She said. Her mind was focused elsewhere, on Mouse’s comment about her not liking Harleen’s conclusions about her. What was in that file? Surely nothing that bad, right?

**HQ &A-HQ&A-HQ&A**

‘ _ I have come to a conclusion with regards to Alice’s feelings regarding her twin, Kate. Alice seems genuinely unable to remain upset at Kate for any significant length of time, something remarkable when considering her outstanding capacity for holding a grudge when it comes to others. Add to this an understandable but obsessive need for Kate to love her, her conviction that Kate is largely blameless in every regard, and her own deep-seated and buried self-loathing, and I believe that Alice has elevated her sister to a unique pedestal in self-defense. If Kate is perfect and flawless,  _ **_and_ ** _ also loves her, then maybe she isn’t worthless. If Alice can make Kate love her, then maybe Kate can make Alice love herself. I’m not entirely certain if Alice is conscious of this, but I do believe it to be accurate regardless. How to handle the topic however, is still eluding me.’ _

Alice wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and stared resolutely at the door. She felt a sudden surge of hatred for Arkham to an intensity that she hadn’t felt in some time. All she wanted right now was to scream, to throw the file, or at  _ least _ play with her butterfly knife. But she couldn’t do anything to let off steam, because anything she could do might be heard, and then she’d have to answer how she’d gotten a hold of her own file. So all she could do was sit on the bed and stew in this...this psychobabble. 

That’s all it was. Babble. She didn’t put Kate on some kind of pedestal out of a need to be loved in order to be validated! If she put her dear sister on a pedestal it was one that she had entirely earned her place on as the one person not currently in Arkham who was worth a damn. Frankly it was entirely insulting. Not just because it implied that she was seeking and needing validation, but because it implied that she didn’t actually love and adore Kate, and that she was just using Kate to feel better about herself. And that...she felt a rush of anger towards Harley, and had to force it down. 

“Calm down Alice, calm down.” She murmured, rubbing her eyes. “It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then. That applies to Harley too. Don’t...you don’t know when she wrote that.” She shook her head and hid the folder. “Just have to find a way to set the record straight tomorrow.” Alice let out a deep breath and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She’d figure something out. She loved Kate, it wasn’t about using her to feel better about herself anymore than her plans for the good doctor were centered solely around getting her to let them out and then getting an extra henchwoman. Harley was more than  _ just _ her utility, and Kate certainly was too. She knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp, that was a bit more...introspective than previous chapters at the end there. Hope y'all liked it regardless though! If nothing else, first time in the story the name Harley gets used! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, your comments make me so happy to read when I get them! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter, Harleen meets with Jacob!


End file.
